Mother's Day
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Lucy decides to pay a visit to her mother's grave along with a few old friends. One shot


**AN: So mother's day is coming up soon and since I'll be working for the rest of the week, I just felt like writing this little one shot now. Nothing too exciting, just something I wrote out for fun in a couple of hours… would have had this done sooner if I didn't get so distracted lol anywhos, hope you like it. ^_^;;**

* * *

The sun shined bright in Magnolia as Lucy walked down the stone path to the guild hall. Plue was walking beside her as she walked with her hands behind her back. She looked up at the blue sky with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes as she walked, listening to the birds singing, and the busy people around her. She breathed in deeply as she walked. "Today is going to be a good day Plue. I have a good feeling about it." She glanced down at the small creature walking beside her, his face returning a smile as he shook slightly as he walked. Lucy giggled as she continued heading to the guild.

Minutes later, Lucy reached the giant guild hall doors, wooden doors behind a metal gate were wide open. She could hear everyone from outside, the commotion seemed livelier today. She walked in and saw Natsu and Gray were already fighting each other. Gray was half naked, wearing only his underwear, and Natsu had the same clothes as the day before with his scarf wrapped around his neck snuggly. She saw Happy cheering Natsu on from the sideline. Lisanna and Wendy sat together at one of the wooden table and watched the two boys go at it, both laughing nervously. Lucy smiled as she shook her head. She was searching for Levy but only saw Cana laying over the bar with Mira behind it drying off a glass. She made her way over and sat down beside the dark haired mage. The maiden behind the bar lit up as Lucy sat down in front of her.

"Good afternoon Lucy!" She said cheerfully. "What brings you here today? I thought you had plans already."

Lucy smiled as she let her arms rest up on the bar. "Yeah I do. I just wanted to stop by here really quick. I was looking for Levy. Have you seen her around?"

Before Mira could respond, Cana lifted her head slightly, circling the top of her glass with her index finger. "She went off on a request with Gajeel. She said she wasn't going to be back for a few days."

Lucy could tell the young wizard was already drunk as she took another sip of her drink. Mira closed her eyes happily as she set down the glass she was drying. "You've been hitting the alcohol pretty hard this morning Cana. Is something bothering you?"

Cana let out a sigh as she took the glass away from her lips. "Don't you have someone else to go bug about their personal life Mira?"

Mira giggled as she smiled at the dark haired woman, she set down the towel and picked up one of the small trays on the bar. "What about you Lucy? Did you need something?" Mira asked as she turned her attention to the blonde.

Lucy sighed and pulled an envelope from her bag. "Yeah I wanted Levy to read this for me and I wanted her opinion on it."

The white haired bar maiden moved her head slightly to the side. "If you'd like, I could take a look at it."

Lucy blushed and waved her hands in front of her nervously. "No that's quite alright. Its bad enough Erza has read some of it. I'm not even close to finishing it and I don't want everyone reading it."

Mira shrugged her shoulders as she walked around from the back of the bar to collect empty glasses and mugs from the guild mates. Lucy turned around in her seat and put her arms behind her, resting on the counter top. She gazed around the room, looking at all the happy faces surrounding her. Cana raised a brow as she stared at Lucy. She pulled herself off from the bar and slid off her chair. She made her way over to the other side of Lucy, sitting in the chair beside her.

"Alright girly. Spill the beans. What are you really doing today?"

"What?"

"You heard me. What are you really doing today? It's gotta be something important. You've got a look on your face."

Lucy blew Cana of as her eyes went back to watching the guild celebrate. Lucy knew she should be joining in the celebrations, she knew she should keep her smile on. At least for today. Cana took her new mug of beer and brought the wooden cup to her lips, taking in large amounts of liquor as she kept a watchful eye on Lucy. Cana noticed Lucy smiling from the moment she walked in, but her eyes seemed to be elsewhere.

Lucy watched as Mira walked around the guild hall, smiling and talking with everyone. The Master was sitting on one of the railings, enjoying a mug of beer for himself. A sort of calmness rested over his face as he sat there in silence. Lucy noticed Elfman try to enter in on the fight between Natsu and Gray only to get knocked out within seconds by both Natsu and Gray's fists. Lucy let out a giggle just as Erza walked up behind the two boys, who felt her cool presence behind them. A dark aurora surrounded her as her eyes glowed red. The two mages turned slowly as they shook nervously. Just as Erza began to scold the two, Lucy moved her gaze over to the library. She had hoped Levy was here when she entered the guild. She could imagine her friend sitting there at one of the desks in the library, reading a book that was probably too big for her to even carry. She had noticed Gajeel hanging around her more often. Even if she was busy deciphering ancient text, he was there by her side, pretending to not pay attention to her work, but his eyes secretly watching over her.

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment and thought about how her mother would watch over her as Lucy learned to read. It seemed just like yesterday when she ran to her mother in the gardens with one of her favorite books. Jumping into Layla's lap happily as her mother held her close in her arms. She could still remember the way her mother smelled that day, the heat of the sun on her skin. The love from her mother as she held Lucy close to her.

Lucy's eyes opened back up to Natsu staring at her with wide eyes and hands on his hips as he leaned in, watching her. She jumped back slightly, placing a hand over her chest. "What the hell Natsu?!"

Natsu stood upright and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you have that sad look on your face Lucy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you staring at me like that?!" Lucy said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I dunno… you just look upset. You should be excited! It's a celebration!" Natsu grinned widely as he threw his arms up over his head. Happy came up beside Natsu and yelled out with him.

Lucy looked away from the two as she stood up from her seat. "Well I'm perfectly fine, and I don't need you worrying over nothing." She started her way towards the door without another word.

Natsu's arms fell down to his sides as he watched Lucy leave the guild. "What's up with her? She seems so sad today…."

"But she was smiling the whole time she was in here Natsu. Are you sure she was sad?" Happy asked as he floated beside Natsu's head.

Natsu stood there saying nothing to his blue cat, only watching Lucy as she left the guild with her hands behind her back.

* * *

Lucy made her way to the old cemetery, one she visited every year on special occasions. A smile still on her face as she passed the grave stones, withered, weather worn, aged. She stopped in front of one grave stone, large and still lively looking. The weather didn't seem to affect it at all. She stood in front of the grand stone with her arms behind her, one of her knees bent slightly. The wind blew softly around her, making her golden hair blow off to the side. Lucy knelt down to brush away some of the fallen leafs away from the bottom of the stone. Smiling down at the words. "Hi Mom. It's been a while. It's been pretty crazy around the guild. Natsu and Gray are still up to their usual fighting, Erza still has to break them up. We've been on so many jobs lately, I actually have some extra money saved up. Of course it's always nice to have since half the time Natsu always destroys the town we work in and well… as you know, the reward money goes right back to them."

Lucy laughed a bit as she thought about her team. "Some say we're the strongest team in Fairy Tail. I honestly don't know if I could ever call us that, but… I feel stronger. With each passing day I can feel myself getting stronger. It's all thanks to you, Mom. And to my spirits. I don't think I would be here today without them. I just… I wish you were still here. I miss you." Lucy laughed again as she wiped a tear away from her eye. "Mother's Day just isn't the same without you…. Oh, and there's a few people who would like to say something to you as well." Lucy reached down to her belt and pulled out her celestial keys. Holding onto three golden keys she closed her eyes and silently summoned her three spirits. Golden lights appeared behind Lucy as Layla's former spirits appeared from the Celestial world.

Cancer, Aquarius, and Capricorn all were standing behind Lucy. Capricorn walked past Lucy and placed a hand over Layla's gravestone. "It's been so long since I've seen you Laady Layla. I'm still bound to my promise and have kept your daughter safe from haarm. I will continue to serve the Heartfilia family until the very last of the Heartfilia's. We aall will." He bowed his head as he stood back behind Lucy.

Aquarius scoffed as she turned her head up. "If this stupid girl keeps summoning me while I'm my dates with my boyfriend, then I might not feel like coming to save her sorry hide."

Lucy laughed nervously before she spoke. "Don't worry Mom, she didn't mean that. Deep down she really does care about me. I've seen it in her eyes before."

Aquarius scoffed again as she blushed slightly, staring down at the grave and at Lucy. Cancer held his hands out at his sides. "You still don't have to worry about a thing, baby. We'll all be here to watch over your daughter."

Lucy smiled as she stood up. "You see Mom? I've got all my spirits behind me, watching over me, just as they watched over you. I love them all so much, and I know for sure, that one day they'll make me the greatest Celestial wizard the world has ever known. But for now, we all wanted to say Happy Mother's Day." Lucy smiled widely at her mother's grave, knowing her mother was smiling back down on her from the heavens.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I ment for Capricorn to say the extra "a"s in his words. I like how the anime did it and so I just tried to throw it in the story here :) **


End file.
